


Music to Crash Your Car To

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Death, Drunk Driving, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, No Razzle Death, Pregnancy, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) goes with Vince to get booze for the party.





	Music to Crash Your Car To

“Babe, come on, I need your help getting more booze,” Vince laughed, pulling (Y/n) to her feet.

“I thought Razzle was going with you,” (Y/n) laughed. They both had been drinking for the night, just (Y/n) had mainly stuck to small glasses of wine, and not many at that. Vince seemed to love his beer and whiskey, and every time (Y/n) had looked up at him, he had had a glass in his hand that night.

“He found himself a cute girl. Come on (Y/n), please.” Vince pouted and gave her to biggest eyes he could. She sighed and pushed herself to her feet.

“Okay, okay,” (Y/n) smiled at Vince and kissed him gently.

“Ewwww!” Tommy teased. “You two are so nasty!”

“It’s our house dumbass,” Vince shook his head. The realization hit (Y/n).

“That’s right. Shouldn’t one of us stay here and keep Tommy from blowing up the house?” (Y/n) told Vince. Vince looked around and spied his guitarist laying like a vampire on the couch; arms crossed over his chest and looking like the undead.

“Mick!” Vince called out. Mick opened one eye to look at the singer. “Keep Tommy from blowing shit up!”

“Got it,” Mick grumbled. “Fucking teenagers.” He closed his eyes again and sat up with his arms still crossed over his chest. (Y/n) giggled and leaned against Vince. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out to his car.

“You know I love you right,” Vince told her as they made their way to the car. (Y/n) smiled happily. The band's music was insanely popular, their two albums selling out and enjoyed by the masses; the boys were finding love, making money, and having the fun they were denied as kids; and her and Vince were starting to settle down. He had asked her to marry him months before they moved into the house. 

And they were expecting their first child. (Y/n) had just found out that morning and Vince had been busy planning the party and getting ready. She hadn’t had time to tell him yet. But she thought maybe the drive would be good.

“I love you too Vince,” She answered softly. He opened her door for her before getting in on his side and peeled out of the driveway, taking the curves at high speeds as they made their way to the liquor store just a few blocks away. Vince ran in while (Y/n) stayed in the car, looking up at the moon. She missed seeing the stars, but she had lived in LA since she was 13 and the only stars they had lived in billion dollar houses in the hills. At the rate Vince was going, she thought they’d be in those houses soon. But she really wanted to move away from LA, to someplace in the country where you could see the stars at night and everything was quiet. She put a hand on her belly and smiled softly.

“I got some good stuff!” Vince called out, holding up his bags to show (Y/n). “Everyone’s gonna love it.”

“It’s free booze. Of course they’ll love it,” (Y/n) laughed. Vince threw the bags into the back and kissed her before heading back towards the house. He decided to take the scenic route back home. It was a wonderful night. It wasn’t too hot or too cold. There was no rain or even cloud cover.

“Hey Vince,” (Y/n) said a bit into the trip. “I’ve got something to tell you.”

“Oh, hey, it’s our song!” Vince said, looking down at the radio to turn it up. (Y/n) smiled and shook her head until she looked up.

“VINCE LOOK OUT!” She screamed. Vince looked up at the headlights coming right at them. He looked up at the road and overcorrected, slamming into another car at high speed. (Y/n) had been wearing a seatbelt, but the impact caused her arm to smack the button and she bounced around the car, an arm thrown over her stomach in an ill attempt to protect everything.

The car came to a rest, Vince’s head resting on the steering wheel and (y/n) slumped forward in her seat. Vince started to come to, hearing the sound of a horn. Who was honking at him? He wasn’t even doing anything. He slowly sat back in his seat and the horn didn’t stop. But dizziness overtook him and he wanted to puke. He managed to turn his head over to where (Y/n) was resting.

“Babe,” Vince said before a cough tore through his lungs. “(Y/n) you okay?” She didn’t answer him. He reached over and took her hand as the sirens started to be heard. “(Y/n) wake up. We’ve got a trip to Mexico coming up. And you were going to tell me something. What were you going to tell me?” She still didn’t answer. “Baby?” A light shone in the car then.

“Son, can you hear me?” A cop said.

“My fiancée isn’t waking up!” Vince cried. “Please help her!”

****

“It shouldn’t take this long to get booze,” Tommy groaned. “And (Y/n) doesn’t like to leave the house unattended with people in it. Said it makes her a bad hostess or something.” There was a lull in the music and the sound of sirens speeding past the house could be heard. Tommy looked over at Mick. Sirens weren’t that uncommon, but when the lead singer and his fiancée had yet to return from a beer run, it made everyone a little nervous.

“I’ll be back,” Tommy told Mick before he got up and headed to the door.

“Where are you going?” Mick asked.

“I just wanna see what’s going on,” Tommy explained as he heard another round of sirens. He quickly left the house and got on his motorcycle, heading towards where he heard the sirens going. Once he came to the scene, he saw tons of flashing lights, and he saw a familiar blonde sitting on the curb with his hands cuffed behind him.

He looked towards the other car and saw a man and woman being helped. He looked to one of the ambulances and he saw (Y/n) laying on it, beat to hell, eyes closed, and someone doing CPR on her. Tommy leaned over and puked into the grass then. He finally got off his bike and headed towards Vince, it finally starting to register that he was handcuffed.

“Vince?” Tommy called out. “What’s going on?” Vince looked up at Tommy, his eyes puffy and red from crying.

“T-Tommy…” Vince whispered. A cop stopped Tommy in his tracks.

“Sorry, you can’t come any closer,” The cop told him.

“That’s my bandmate over there and one of my best friends in the ambulance!” Tommy yelled.

“Sir, you have to calm down or you’ll be joining your bandmate in the back of the police car.” The cop growled. Tommy watched then as Vince was hauled to his feet and thrown into the back of a cop car.

“Can you at least tell me what hospital (Y/n) is going to?” Tommy asked. The cop looked down at his notes.

“Cedar-Sinai,” The cop told him. Tommy nodded and headed back to his bike as the ambulance took off and Vince sat in the back of the cop car, watching helplessly.

****

Tommy walked back into Vince’s house, hearing the party still going on. He made his way to the stereo system that Vince and (Y/n) had set up and killed the music, causing everyone to look at him. Mick sat on the edge of his seat.

“Everybody get the fuck out!” Tommy yelled. “Now! Get the fuck out!” Everyone looked at each other. “Are you fucking stupid? Get out!” Everyone started filling out then, leaving Razzle, Tommy, and Mick the only people in the house.

“Tommy?” Mick asked. “What’s going on?”

“Vince and (Y/n) were in an accident,” Tommy told him, feeling the bile in the back of his throat again. “Vince was being put into a cop car and (Y/n) was being put into an ambulance. I need to get over to Cedar-Sinai. I have to call Nikki. I…” Tommy was starting to breathe heavy. Razzle rubbed his back to help him calm down.

“We’ll go to the hospital and figure this out,” He told him. Mick nodded in agreement. The two drummers and the guitarist piled in Mick’s car, heading towards the hospital where they had taken (Y/n). Mick checked them in at the desk and were sent to a waiting room. Since (Y/n) parents had separated and left California, she had put the band as her contact for the hospital. 

“Tommy, sit down,” Mick snapped. Tommy was pacing a rut in the floor, nervous as hell. Razzle was bouncing his leg and Mick was the only one trying to hold it together.

“I can’t,” Tommy told him. “(Y/n)’s been in there forever!”

“T-Bone, please sit down. You’re making my motion sickness come out,” Razzle told him. He was shaking. He had been so close to getting in the car with Vince. If that cute girl hadn’t found him and convinced him to do a line and drink with her, he would’ve been. Instead, (Y/n) was in his place.

“Family of (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n)?” A doctor came out, his scrubs disheveled and he looked upset. Tommy, Razzle, and Mick looked at each other before nodding slowly. “I’m Dr. Goshen. We did everything we could but...I’m afraid that Ms. (Y/l/n) and her baby have passed.”

“B-baby?” Tommy asked.

“Oh my god. She was pregnant?” Razzle asked. The doctor nodded. (Y/n) had found out about her pregnancy at a doctors appointment prior to the accident, and had only told one person, waiting for the right moment to tell Vince that he was going to be a dad.

But it was all gone.

“Shit Tommy!” Mick called out as Tommy’s knees buckled as he went to the floor. He had met (Y/n) through Nikki, who had met her at a gig when he was still with London. In fact, it was the same concert where Tommy had first seen Nikki play, months before he had the courage to talk to him and they started their band. He had always seen (Y/n) like a little sister. They had had a serious talk when her and Vince started dating at the beginning of ‘83, but she loved the blond singer and he completely worshipped her.

“Sir, are you okay?” The doctor asked. Tommy stared ahead. The last time he had seen (Y/n), she was laying on a gurney in an ambulance and looked like she had been dragged through the worst shit imaginable. She wasn’t even smiling, or anything like that. Hell, she might have been dead when he saw her. He motioned for a trash can as he started to puke again.

“God, does Vince know yet?” Mick asked, but nobody answered.

****

“Let me out!” Vince called from his jail cell. “Where’s (Y/n)? I have to go see her!”

“Sit down and shut up,” A deputy hissed at him.

“No! (Y/n) was in the car with me! They took her to the hospital! She’s my fiancée and I have to make sure she’s okay!” Vince yelled. The deputy looked at the fax he had just gotten. He looked up at Vince and glared.

“Your fiancée and her unborn child are dead,” The deputy told him. “Because of your actions.” Vince froze. (Y/n) was pregnant. (Y/n) was dead. The baby was dead. Vince sat down on the bench in the cell and stared at the wall.

“N-no,” He whispered before the tears started up again. “NO!” He held his head in his hands. (Y/n), the love of his life, was gone. Because of him.

What had he done?

****

Nikki awoke the next morning and was told that Vince had died. Nikki’s heart clenched in his chest. How was (Y/n) taking it? Was she okay? What about the band? What were they all going to do? Those questions were circling in his mind, especially after (Y/n) had told him she was pregnant, and asked him how she should tell Vince.

Nikki had always been protective of (Y/n). And if he wasn’t always full of Jack, drugs, and self-hate, he would’ve been with her instead of Vince. When the singer had announced that him and (Y/n) had been out on several dates, it took all of Nikki’s strength to not deck him. The way (Y/n)’s eyes lit up when Vince smiled at her helped calm him down, because if (Y/n) was happy, then Nikki could be too.

It was hours later when Mick called, finally reaching out to Nikki.

“You’re a hard prick to track down,” Mick growled.

“Been busy,” Nikki told him, look at the needle and baggie laying on the bedside table of the hotel.

“Well, since you’ve been busy, have you heard the news?” Mick asked.

“Vince is dead. I know.” Nikki sighed. Mick was quiet on the other end for a moment.

“Vince isn’t dead,” Mick told him. “(Y/n) is.”

“W-what?” Nikki asked. “That’s impossible. Everyone said Vince died.”

“No. (Y/n) went with him and the car accident killed her. And Nikki...she was pregnant.” Mick told him.

“I...I’ll have to call you back,” Nikki told him before hanging up, not even hearing the guitarist tell him to wait. Nikki sat there for a minute before he started throwing things, smashing what he could. It wasn’t fair? (Y/n) had her whole life ahead of her. She wanted to help write music. She was about to be a mother. Why had this happened to her?

In the middle of the trashed hotel room, Nikki sat on the floor. He was out of smack for the time being, but he could get more. But he had a notebook in hand, staring at the words of a song he had been working on for her.

A song she would never get to hear.


End file.
